


A Day In The Life of Josh and Tyler

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Series: Eccentric Times At Barrington High [5]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, just people screaming at each other, mostly - Freeform, mostly because tyler and josh's lives r kinda boring, people just scream at each other, thats what most of this series is, this one is considerably shorter than the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: @hotcheetosandhalsey: @halsey what abt an episode abt the cameramen??? haha jk please don't do that thats so stupid #PreorderBadlands-When Ashley gets a suggestion for an episode revolving around everyone's favorite cameramen, how could she NOT take up the offer? Meanwhile, back in Chicago, everyone fights for Patrick and Pete's affections when they realize that neither of them have chosen anyone to be their best man and maid of honor. (And you'd think that Victoria would be the only one fighting for that position, but Brendon's not giving up without a fight)





	

**Author's Note:**

> got a request for a 'day in the life' of the cameramen AND im in a super big joshler mood (and have been) ever since i saw them live :/ luv those uglee boys. so everything kinda aligned!

( _Camera pans an unfamiliar loft- it’s a small apartment, smaller than Ashley and William’s place. Two people sit on their fold-out couch, although it looks like a bed now. They’re watching ‘That 70s Show’, as they eat cereal out of bowls. One of them has vibrant yellow sunshine hair and the other one is wearing a baseball hat over their shaved head. If you’re a frequent viewer, you could probably make them out to be the cameramen_ _that are often seen through mirrors, addressed as ‘Joshler’ by Ashley, and, at one point, were on screen to save the life of one Ryan Ross)_

It’s weirdly quiet, as they eat out of the bowls, although Tyler keeps looking over to the camera. A laugh track fills the silence every once in a while, but for a good minute or two, it’s just Josh and Tyler eating out of their bowls, and giving each other awkward looks, like they want to say something, but they don’t want anything to be recorded and broad cast to the world.

“JESUS CHRIST!” A voice suddenly yells, from behind the cameras, and Tyler and Josh both jump in surprise. Milk from the bowl spills over Tyler’s clothes, and Josh winces as the voice, unmistakably Ashley Frangipane, screams, “CAN YOU DO SOMETHING INTERESTING?!”

\---

JOSH: Someone asked Ash about an episode about _us_. But there’s nothing interesting about us, y’know? We _film_ the madness, we’re not _the_ madness. You know?

TYLER: _(he sighs- he doesn’t look happy to be in this position. The camera is also upside down_ ) You’re holding the camera the wrong way.

JOSH: We’re due back to Chicago since a lot of the viewers are from the original Barrington crew, and they-- _you_ \-- wanna see some stuff about them too. So, I hope you guys enjoy watching us film everyone? That’s honest-to-god our lives. Just filming and editing.

TYLER: ( _sighs again_ ) How meta. A documentary about a documentary.

JOSH: Tyler’s mostly a ‘behind the scenes’ kind of guy. But I’m kinda excited? I don’t like being in front of the camera either, and I think— well, I don’t really have the face for TV, you know? But I guess we gotta give the viewers what they-- _you_ \-- want. Thanks, uh… at ‘Hot Cheetos And Halsey’ on Twitter for the suggestion. ( _gives a thumbs up_ )

TYLER: ( _crosses his arms over his milk soaked shirt_ ) I’m not looking forward to this- we don’t get paid enough for this ~~shit~~. ( _Ashley huffs. “Paid enough for what?”)_ Well, to babysit a 19 year old, for one. ( _Ashley gasps behind the camera. “Well… I hope you know Josh is my favorite. Choke on that, egg head!)_

JOSH: Wait, I’m your favorite? Awesome!

\---

“What are we supposed to do?!” Tyler asks, climbing out of bed. He glares into the camera a little when he passes it, and he walks into the bathroom, and slams the door shut.

Josh peers in the direction of the bathroom, probably contemplating if he should check on him. But he decides against it, because he just curls back into the couch, and begins to eat his cereal again.

\---

( _TIME SKIP- Tyler and Josh are hanging out on the train back to Chicago, to film some stuff from the Barrington High crew. Ashley’s reflection is in the window too, but she’s not really talking_ )

“I think Grouplove’s coming to town soon.” Josh says, and Tyler’s eyes widen. He’s eating out of a yogurt container, and he waves around the spoon as he says, “Wait really? _In town_ NYC or _in town_ Chicago, or _in town_ Columbus?”

“Columbus. Where else would I mean?” Josh grins. “Maybe we could take a break, or something. You still haven’t met my parents, I haven’t met yours. And we’ve never been in Columbus _together_.”

“You don’t wanna meet mine. But yeah, I wanna meet your parents.” Tyler says, kicking his legs out so that they’re next to Josh, on the other seat- they’re face-to-face. “What are we gonna do about the baby, though?”

A pencil gets thrown in Tyler’s direction off-camera. “Screw you, I’m right here!”

“Don’t call her a baby, it makes her feel bad.” Josh says, poking at Tyler’s leg a little. “And anyways… I really want you to meet my parents. They said that the pictures aren’t enough, and Jordan says that he wants to beat you at Mario Kart.”

Tyler scoops out a little yogurt. “Jordan can’t beat me at Mario Kart, cause I’m gonna beat _him_ at Mario Kart. But yeah, that sounds fun. Especially the part where we egg my house and poke holes in my parent’s tires.”

“We’re not gonna do thaaaaat…” Josh says, motioning to the cameras with his head subtly. “Because that’s property damage…”

“Oh yeah…” Tyler agrees, as Josh winks at him. “Deflating tires and throwing eggs at homes is illegal and we’re not gonna do that…”

They share a knowing glance, and try to hide their laughter.

“Plus, you can meet all of my old high school friends… Can I take you to my best friend’s house?”

Tyler rolls his eyes playfully. “Normally we’re making out?”

They say this at the same time- “Oh, yeah!”

The camera suddenly flips, and Ashley’s face takes up the entire frame. “This is so lame. I hope you guys cut this out when you edit. Also… my eyeliner looks so good!”

Ashley’s eye and her eyeliner fill the screen. “Look at that wing. Iconic.”

\---

( _BACK AT BARRINGTON HIGH- Tyler and Josh flash their passes to the security guard. They have their camera equipment with them too and Ashley follows behind. But, as soon as they get into the building, Principle Hoppus stops them_ )

“What… _exactly_ is this?” He asks, crossing his arms, as he stares at the trio. He’s not a fan of ‘Eccentric Times at Barrington High’ at all, mostly because he has nothing to do with it, and it has everything to do with the people he hates the most- the people involved with the music programs and the English department. He's also not Gabe's biggest fan ever since Gabe told him that he can communicate with snakes, and he wanted to know if he could bring one in so that it could read his future. And as for Joe... well, there was always _something_ wrong with Joe as he taught... he just couldn't put his finger on it*

(*Joe was high as fuck)

“Uh, we cleared everything with our label.” Tyler says to him, “She’s with us. Papers were sent.”

“Papers were _not_ sent.” He says, and Tyler looks at Josh, who looks at Tyler with a shrug. 

“No, I’m pretty sure papers were sent.” Tyler presses, “Because they wouldn’t have given us a camera for her if nothing was cleared yet.”

“Come on, Principal Hoppussssss,” Ashley says, behind the camera. Angles switch- now they’re being filmed from Josh’s camera, which has been rolling since the beginning. “Pleeeeaaase? You know you’re already getting a ton of cash to fix the wack-ass cafeteria from us filming, so what’s-“

“The problem is that classes are being disturbed! And—are you wearing Heelys?”

The camera quickly pans the hallway- no classes are being disturbed. And then the cameras zoom into Ashley’s bubblegum pink Heelys. “Ya, you got a ~~fuckin~~ ’ problem?” she asks. Hoppus shakes his head, although he looks like he has a huge problem with it.

“Okay,” Tyler says, using one hand to run his hand through his hair, just to realize there’s nothing there. So, he awkwardly rubs his head as he says, “I know for a fact that papers were sent. I’ll help you look for them.”

“No, I don’t-“ “Sir, I have a job? And papers were sent, so I'm going to help you find them.”

Hoppus grits his teeth, and he glares at the cameras. “Fine. But these two need to leave.”

And so, Josh and Ashley leave.

But, as soon as they get out of the building, they just use another entrance a couple of feet down, and make their way up to the music department's room.

\---

JOSH: When you’re filming 10 or so people, and they’re all over the school, you learn all of the short-cuts. It’s kinda like in Harry Potter, with all of those secret entryways into Hogwarts? Yeah, I know like 5 of them within the school, and 3 of them outside. Like… okay, one of the closets, right, is actually a passageway, because the ‘wall’ in the closest is actually just cardboard! True ~~fuckin~~ ’ story!

ASHLEY: There’s, like, _10_ of them in the school. Sisky and I used to makeout in them. Oh god… Sisky… ( _begins to tear up_ ) I miss him… And I miss Bill!

JOSH: Yeah, we offered to bring Bill with us, but he’s, like, smack in the middle of studying for finals. Also, I think he just wanted a break from… uh… ( _Ashley sniffles. “Me?!”)_

_\---_

( _Camera shakily pans the music department- Patrick’s sitting with his planner and a red pen, and he’s making a checklist. Pete’s writing up a lesson plan, Ryan’s over on the couch taking a nap, and Brendon and Vicky are going through new sheet music for the Spring Program. Josh is filming as well, but this camera is Ashley's- Tyler is off helping Hoppus)_

“Okay…” Patrick says softly, mostly to himself, as he tucks his pen behind his ear. “Pete, can you look this over for me? I don’t know if we’re missing anything.”

Pete looks up from his laptop, and peers at Patrick’s checklist with wide eyes. “Oh ~~shit~~ , what the ~~fuck~~ is this?”

“The wedding checklist.” Patrick says, shaking his head solemnly. The wedding announcements and the 'we're engaged' sex were fun. This? Not so much.  “We still have so much to do," he says, "and I don’t want to do any of it.”

“We should just hire someone. I don’t have time for this either.” Pete says, although he picks up the planner, and picks Patrick's pen out from behind his ear. He begins to scan over it, reading under his breath, but he stops on the 3rd bullet point. “Okay, no, our color isn’t blue.”

“Our color _is_ blue.” Patrick says, with a little bit of a hint of annoyance in his voice, “You said so last night, Pete, come on.”

“Yeah, but that was just to… y’know.” Pete trails off with a sheepish look on his face, and Patrick blinks at him through his glasses. “You just said that because you wanted your ~~dick sucked~~? Are you ~~fucking~~ serious? Our color is _blue_.”

Perfect timing- Joe and Gabe stroll on in, with Chipotle. "'Sup, ~~fuckers~~?" Gabe asks, before he looks over to the cameras. "Ashley? What the hell, where's-"

"Bill's at home studying. But he said that he wants you to FaceTime him, alone, when you're free, I think he means-" She says behind the camera, but something stops her. The camera turns to Josh, who is also filming everyone else. He makes a little motion with his head, that says, ' _try not to interfere with what's going on, we're supposed to be invisible_ ', so Ashley says, totally ignoring his signs, "Sorry, I can't talk right now. But FaceTime him later!"

"Are we done with this?" Patrick asks, looking between Josh and Ashley, with that same tinge of anger in his voice from before.

"Yeah, sorry Mr. Stump! Carry on!" Ash says, and then everyone shifts back into their conversation. Gabe and Joe take out their bowls and their chips, and lean in closer to hear what Pete and Patrick are bickering about now, even though Patrick flashes them another death glare.

“I just think that red is a lot… I don’t know. Intense. Like my love. For you.” Pete says, total bullshitting it. “And red’s your favorite color, and mine too.”

“Red isn’t my favorite color, orange is my favorite color.” Patrick says. “Besides, orange would look tacky. Blue is… I don’t know. _Classy_.”

“Red is classy.” Pete replies back, just as quickly. “I look horrible in blue.”

“And I look horrible in red! Like a, like a tomato!”

“Like a tomato,” Brendon sings, from the other side of the table, “touched for the very first time!”

“Wait,” Gabe frowns, “who’s gonna be the bride and who’s gonna be the groom?”

“We’re both grooms, Gabe.” Patrick says through gritted teeth- he’s turning red (like a tomato) just from having this conversation. “Because we’re both men?”

“Yeah, but who’s walking down the aisle? Who’s gonna throw the bouquet? Who’s being given away?” Joe elaborates. “Weddings are such ~~bullshit~~. Someone is being _given_ someone else. The bride walks down the aisle with her father, and her father hands her over to her groom. That’s like… such ~~bullshit~~!” He says, and Vicky nods.

“Yeah, that’s why Joe and I are gonna do it City Hall style, and get pizza afterwards. Patrick, can I borrow your dress?” Vicky asks through a snicker, and Patrick points a finger at her. “ ~~Fuck~~ you. I’m not wearing a dress, and I’m not the quote unquote bride either.”

“Woah, I’m not being the bride!” Pete says, and Patrick gapes at him. “ _I’m_ not being the bride!”

“Neither one of you is being the bride, but who’s walking down the aisle with their father, and who’s throwing the bouquet?” Vicky asks hysterically, trying to get their questions answered.

“You guys are asking the boring questions.” Brendon says, shaking his head in disappointment. “What _I'm_ tryna figure out, is who’s gonna be the maid of honor and the best man?”

Everyone looks around the room for a split second, before everyone starts screaming, overlapping each other, “WHAT ARE YOU, SMACKED? I’M THE BEST MAN.” “I’M THE MAID OF HONOR, VICTORIA, WHAT THE ~~FUCK~~ IS WRONG WITH YOU?” “ _I’M_ THE MAID OF HONOR!” “PETE, WHAT THE ~~FUCK~~ , WE’RE BEST FRIENDS.” “PATRICK, COME ON!” “YOU’RE A POTHEAD, JOE, YOU CAN’T.” “NOT ANYMORE! I’M 3 WEEKS CLEAN, ~~FUCK~~ YOU.”

Ryan jerks awake at all of the commotion, and he yells, “I LOVE YOU CHRIS!” before he looks around his settings with a confused expression on his face. “Wait, what’s happening?!”

\---

BRENDON: I’m the maid of honor, and Ryan’s the best man. Come on. It’s common ~~fuckin~~ ’ sense, we’re their best friends! And yes, I know that the maid of honor is generally a role for a woman but… I’m breaking gender norms here? So… that should be enough. I’m breaking gender norms, it’s a gay wedding, it goes together. Sorry Victoria, you straightie.

JOE: _I’m_ the best man. Pete and Patrick made out in my bed! And plus Ryan ~~fucked~~ up Pete’s engagement plan! I’m more trustworthy than any of them, now that I’m weed-free… for 3 weeks, yeah, but still!

VICTORIA: Yeah, they made out in our bed! Joe’s the best man, and I’m the maid of honor, cause, uh, I’M THE ONLY WOMAN HERE. And Patrick’s _my_ best friend. Brendon’s… y’know. _Unreliable_ , for one. He’d probably steal the show and wear a better outfit than Patrick. See, I know my place, and I know I gotta tone it down.

GABE: I think I should be best man because… because I’m ~~fucking~~ awesome. That’s why. ( _folds his hands together, and closes his eyes_ ) Cobras, help me out here.

RYAN: I don’t care. I wouldn’t even go to this wedding if it weren’t for Brendon… Plus, being the best man takes a lot of effort, effort that I don’t have.

PATRICK: I… don’t know what to say. Pete’s sister was going to be our maid of honor… and I was actually going to ask Travie? My actual best friend? My roommate for 5 years before I moved in with Pete? Someone who actually saves my ass?

TRAVIE: ~~Shit~~ … I don’t know. I think they’re gonna ask Brendon, to be honest. Or maybe Joe, I can see that too. It’s okay… I’m usually the forgotten one. ( _shrugs_ ) I'm good with just attending the wedding and dancing on the dance floor and not having to deal with writing speeches and ~~shit~~.

\---

Everyone continues to bicker, and bicker. Ryan watches on with a dazed out expression on his face, probably trying to keep up, but not even the cameras can follow any one specific person’s actions for too long. Brendon’s on top of the table, screeching about how Vicky would be horrible as a maid of honor, and that ‘it’s a gay wedding, that’s, like, ~~fucked~~ up if you had a straight person in your party, I’m just saying.”

And then Vicky’s swatting at Brendon’s feet, saying that he’s an ignorant ‘piece of Coldplay music’

And then Ryan jerks out of his daze to off on how Coldplay isn’t shit, as how Coldplay had more influence on modern music than any other band in the world. A fact that probably isn’t true.

Pete and Patrick slip on out of the room without much people noticing, and Ashley follows them out into the hallway, as Josh tries to film the rest of the music crew without interfering. This ban on interference, however, ends when Gabe attempts to fling Joe’s bowl of food at him, but it misses and hits the camera square in the lens.

\---

PETE: Yeah, we had already kinda decided who was gonna be the maid of honor and best man… wait, so if my sister is the maid-of-honor, does that made me the bride? Oh boy…

\---

( _Joe and Vicky are hauling cleaning supplies into Patrick’s room. In the very background, we can see Tyler running after Brendon and Pete. So, Ashley bolts after them_ , _since she wants some insight on Tyler’s filming too. Joe and Vicky just shrug, and start working on the windows in Patrick’s room, Windows that are covered in grime_ )

The camera shakes as Ashley slides down the hallways on her Heelys. They come in handy though, she glides through the halls, turns the corner, and stops when Tyler, Brendon, and Pete come into view. Tyler’s filming with a slight grimace on his face, as Brendon shrieks at Pete.

“No, I don’t get it!” Brendon cries, “We’re your best friends! Ryan’s your most trusted confidant-“

“He forgot the ~~fucking~~ ring, Brendon! I—I can’t have this discussion right now, just, just calm down, okay?! Patrick and I-“

“You chose Victoria, didn’t you?” Brendon asks, and he goes from shrieking to glaring daggers in seconds. It’d be kind of chilling, if Brendon weren’t arguing about his position as _maid of honor_.

“What?” Pete asks, and before he can get another word in, Brendon holds a hand up. “Fine. Have it your way. Have Vicky and Joe as your maid of honor and best man. But when you have the most boring wedding ever, or when the cops get called cause Joe hot-boxed the _venue_ , don’t come crying to me!’

“I’m not gonna cry to you, Brendon, because-“

“You _will_ be sorry!” Brendon says, before he screams in frustration. “I’m like your little brother, you piece of ~~shit~~! And, okay, even though it would be a little weird to be your brother because of that time I offered to ~~suck your dick~~ , I’m into emo boys, I can't help it, but that's not the point, the _point_ is I thought I meant a little more to you.”

“Oh my God,” Pete says, in disbelief, “can you listen to me for two seconds instead of throwing a ~~fucking~~ tantrum like a 5 year old?”

“I’M NOT THROWING A TANTRUM!” Brendon screams, flinging his arms out.

Unfortunately, with the way that everyone’s set up, Brendon’s arms hit Tyler a little too hard, and the force of Brendon’s thrashing was strong enough to push Tyler off of his feet, and down the flight of stairs that they were arguing next to.

Ashley gets the whole thing, how Tyler tumbles down the stairs, the sudden halt in Brendon and Pete’s argument, and even down to the way Tyler’s head smacks into the wall.

Pete and Brendon stare at Tyler from the top of the stairs, with wide-eyes. They look at each other, and back at Tyler, and then to the camera. Everything is still for a moment as everyone takes in what just happened.

“ ~~Shit~~!” Brendon says, after that moment, and he runs down the stairs. He goes to move Tyler a little, to make sure he's not bleeding too bad. “Why does everyone get head injuries around us! Do you see any- oh ~~fuck~~.”

Blood begins to pour out of Tyler’s nose. Brendon shakes him a little, to see if he’s okay and not, y’know, dead, and Tyler whimpers a little when his eyes open.

“Ohhhhhh ~~fucking shit~~ , Ashley, go get Josh, he’ll know what to do.” Brendon says, as he takes off his cardigan, and hands it to Tyler. “Um, do you-“

“Woah,” Tyler says, as blood continually pours from his nose. It’s kinda gruesome, and Pete winces as he leans down next to Brendon. Pete’s not a big fan of blood.

“There’s, like, _10_ of you,” Tyler continues, “and my nose hurts. Where’s… where’s Josh?”

“Here,” Brendon presses the sweater to Tyler’s nose. “keep this there. Ashley, go!”

The camera gets swung around, as Ashley turns on her heel, and she slides down the hallway, looking for Josh. It’s not too hard to find him- he’s in the middle of filming Joe and Vicky explain to Patrick, who’s watching them with crossed arms, why they should be chosen, because _we’re awesome, and we cleaned your windows, and you owe us._

“Um, um, Josh?” Ashley says, behind the camera, and she shakes at his shoulders. Josh turns around, although his camera is still faced to Vicky and Joe, and his eyebrows furrow when he frowns, “Ash, come on, we already-“

“No, it’s—it’s Tyler.” She says, and Josh steps back. “What?”

“He, he, um,” She says, and the camera shakes as she says in a rapid voice, “It happened so fast, Mr. Urie and Mr. Wentz were arguing, and then Mr. Urie kinda, and then Tyler just fell, like down the stairs, and-“

Josh shuts off his camera quickly, Vicky, Joe, and Patrick are too deep in conversation to really pay them attention, and he pushes past Ashley as he says, his voice slowly filling with panic, “Where is he? Is he, is-“

“He’s near the English department, and he’s bleeding, like, really bad, Mr. Urie and Mr. Wentz are-“

Ashley doesn’t finish her sentence- Josh just runs into one of the closets. Probably one of those secret Hogwart type passageways.

She heelys her way back to the spot, and by the time she gets there, Josh is already crouching down next to Brendon and Pete.

“Come on, babe,” Josh says, moving the cardigan that Brendon pressed to his nose aside. “I’ll help you up, we gotta get you checked out.”

“Nooooo, ‘m fine,” Tyler insists, moving his hands so that they’re running over Josh’s face. “Is the camera broken? Because, because, um, wow, your hair, it’s so _vibrant_.”

“I don’t give a ~~fuck~~ about the camera, it doesn’t matter, okay, just- Ty, baby, come on.” Josh insists back, and he looks over to Brendon and Pete, who are watching the both of them with awe. No one really sees Josh and Tyler interact that much, although everyone knows that they were dating. It’s just different, seeing the cameramen being part of the story too.

Tyler weakly holds his arms up, and Josh thrusts the camera into Brendon’s hands, before he pulls Tyler up onto his feet. Tyler wavers a little bit, but he’s able to stay on his feet, which is more than Josh could ask for.

“Brendon, just keep that until I get back? And Ash, we’re leaving you in charge to do the rest of the filming, we’re gonna run to urgent care.” Josh says to them, as Tyler stares at a spot on the wall with hazy eyes. Ashley sniffles behind the camera, and she says, “Okay, yay! Feel better, egg head!”

Tyler grumbles as Josh helps him down the stairs. “I don’t have an egg head. My shaved head looks way better than _yours_.”

\---

BRENDON: ( _holding his sweater covered in Tyler’s blood_ ) So, between this, and the fact that I’m not gonna be the maid of honor… it’s been a bad day.

PETE: Hey, are you wearing Heelys? People still wear those in 2017?

\---

( _TIME SKIP- Pete and Patrick are hiding out in one of those secret passageways in the school, trying to hide from everyone that’s hunting them down in hopes to convince them to make them their best man/maid of honor. There’s some light in there, just enough to make out their faces_ )

“I feel so bad.” Patrick says, through a small sigh. “I know that Brendon is ~~fucking~~ crazy, but I just—I feel bad. Brendon has this way of crawling his way into my head, and I can’t get him and his annoying ass voice out of my head, just nagging, and nagging, ‘ _make me your maid of honor, hoe!_ ’”

Pete laughs loudly, which causes Patrick to laugh too- Pete's ugly laugh is contagious.

“Okay,” Pete admits, “he _would_ say that. And I’m not opposed, y’know, to Brendon being in the party. I never confirmed things with Ramona.”

“No,” Patrick shakes his head, “we made a plan. And I want to stick to that plan.”

There’s a certain way he says this though. Like he’s hinting at something else.

Pete groans, getting the subtle undertone in Patrick’s voice. “Is this about the color thing? Because-“

“I’m just saying, we made a plan, it’s in the book! The color is blue!” Patrick says to him, his voice rising, “Blue is—blue! It’s just a nice color.”

“I’m not saying it’s not! But _fine_. Blue’s the color.” Pete huffs, crossing his arms. “For the groom, you’re taking a lot of control over the wedding.”

Patrick grins smugly- he got his way. “Oh, are you saying you’re the bride?”

“My sister is the maid-of-honor, isn’t she?” Pete says, before he sighs again, “I don’t really care anymore. Not about the wedding, I care about that, but I don’t- I mean, whatever makes you happy, you know? The color doesn’t mean jack- ~~shit~~ to me. I’ll pose next to blue flowers. The blue makes your eyes extra pretty anyways.”

“Did you call my eyes pretty?” Patrick asks, smiling gently. “That’s sweet. Thanks. I like your eyes too.”

“Have I never called your eyes pretty?” Pete asks seriously, and Patrick shrugs. “I don’t keep track of all of your sonnets and poems.”

“Your eyes,” Pete says, “remind me of the calm before the storm. Stillness before the crazy. Like you yelling about how sharps aren’t hashtags.”

“You’d think they’d understand,” Patrick presses, although he’s clearly joking, from the tone of his voice, “that composers in the old days didn’t have twitter and Instagram, and therefore had no use for a ~~fucking~~ hashtag.”

“Yeah, what dumbasses.” Pete says, and they laugh together. It echoes in the passageway, vibrates off the walls, and Pete pulls Patrick a little closer, to press a kiss to his forehead. “I love you. You and your blue eyes, and our blue themed wedding.”

“Thank you.” Patrick says, sincerely, as he pulls Pete in for a real kiss. “Thank you for being the only sane person we know. And I love you too.”

They continue kissing, Patrick doesn’t exactly push Pete against the wall, but Pete’s definitely pinned there as Patrick’s hands slowly move south.

“Um,” Ashley says, and Pete and Patrick separate quickly, as if they forgot she was there, “this is super-hot and all, but is that it? Like is your conversation done? Cause I have things to film, y'know.”

\---

PATRICK: So in the end, we stuck to our original plan. ( _FOOTAGE: Patrick runs into Travie in the hallways on his way to class._

_“Travie! Wait up!” Patrick says, tugging on Travie’s shirt a little. Patrick’s sort of a short guy, it takes a lot of work to get attention. But Travie turns around, and he immediately grins upon seeing who it was. “Oh, hey Trix. What’s good?”_

_“I— ~~shit~~ , I have class right now, but, um, well. Will you be my best man?” Patrick asks, and Travie blinks at him, beyond confused. “Wait, me?”_

_“Yeah! I mean, you’re my best friend, I pretty much- do you not want to? Because-” He asks, but Travie immediately engulfs Patrick in a huge hug, “I would love to be your best man, man.” Travie says, and Patrick laughs, hugging Travie back. “Alright, awesome!”_ )

Brendon was pretty upset, but I think he was more upset about getting Tyler’s blood on his sweater.

BRENDON: ( _throwing his sweater in the garbage_ ) I guess I kinda deserve it, seeing as how it was _my_ actions that made Tyler headfirst dive into the wall. Oh well. I’ll just make Ryan buy me a new one.

RYAN: _(rolling his eyes_ ) Whatever. I’m just happy that all I have to do for this wedding is attend. I don’t mind working the sound system either, cause I want to get Coldplay's new song out there, love you Chris Martin, forever and always.

TRAVIE: ( _grinning_ ) I was so surprised when Patrick asked me, you know? I just, I just always get forgotten? Everything’s always about Brendon and Ryan and whatever, and that’s fine, sure, but— _I’m_ the best man. _Me_. Oh ~~shit~~ , this is _so_ awesome.

\---

( _There’s a lot happening leading up to this next scene- Ashley decides to ditch the school since everyone was being boring, and go visit Josh and Tyler at the urgent care center. So, she heelys her way there- there’s a time-lapse where it’s just her heelying her way through the town, almost getting hit by cars, and falling on her ass. But, she makes it to the urgent care center, and she sneaks her way into Tyler's room. He’s lying on the bed, with an ice pack to his head, and a little nose brace on his nose. Josh is lying next to him, with one arm around his shoulders. Ashley gets them from the side- you can’t really_ see them _, see them, but you know they’re there.)_

“I was really worried,” Josh says, his voice soft. “I thought. I don’t know. Just the way it sounded when Ashley told me, I guess. I expected a puddle of blood.”

There’s some shuffling on the bed, and Tyler says, a little nasally, “Well, I’m okay. My nose still feels like ~~shit~~ , though. We can’t have crazy makeout sessions anymore.”

“I don’t care, we’ll take it slow.” Josh says, with a laugh in his voice, “And it’ll be okay for the _concert_ anyways.”

There's a pause. And then a sharp intake of breath. “Wait, we’re going? You cleared it?” Tyler asks, and there’s some more shuffling. “ ~~Fuck~~ , kiss me. I don’t care if it hurts.”

Big mistake- “Ow, ow, ow, ow, nevermind.” Tyler says, but he sits up a little, grinning like crazy. “We’re, we’re going?! How’d you get it cleared?! I thought we’d make plans, and then the company would shut it down like they shut down dreams, and then we would have just danced around in the apartment and had to pretend.”

Josh turns to the camera, and then looks back to Tyler. “All I had to do was ask our boss.”

“Hi, Tyler.” Ashley says, and even though no one can see her, her shit-eating grin can be heard just through her voice. “What was that you said about babysitting a baby again?”

Tyler flushes red, and he looks over to Josh with wide eyes. “Wait, really? All we had to do was clear it with Ash? Oh. Um.”

He pauses, like he’s trying really hard to come up with an apology for her. “I’m… sorry. That I. You know. Called you a hassle, and said that you were a baby. Especially since you’re really not. You just, I don’t know, I just didn’t like spilling my food all over myself at 8 in the morning. But I shouldn’t have been a dick to you, and, I mean, you sorta changed my life for the better so. Er. Sorry.”

Ashley sniffles (she cries a lot), and she climbs into the bed with Josh and Tyler, and hugs them. The camera just mostly gets the wall behind them. “It’s okay, Tyler! I’m sorry for calling you an egg head! And I’m sorry that I’m a lot to handle too, I can’t help it, I’m extra by nature.”

She pulls away, and Tyler rubs his nose a little, from where Ashley smushed her shoulder into it. “That’s alright.” He says, and Ashley climbs off the bed and back into her spot. Tyler turns to Josh, and he says as they get back into their position on the bed. “And thank you too. For just everything. Taking care of me, getting me here, buying the tickets.”

“I’d, um,” Josh begins to say, before he says in a softer voice, probably wanting this to be a private moment. “I’d do anything for you, man. I’m so glad I met you, you know. Even if we met through the craziest of circumstances.”

“Yeah,” Tyler says, “Even though Brendon was the one who made me fall, I feel like, I don’t know. We met through them, you know? They’re never just gonna be part of a soul-sucking job. Like, we don’t get paid enough for this, I’m still sticking by that, but I feel like meeting those people was priceless.”

“Yeah,” Josh agrees, “ _Everything_ they do is priceless. Nothing compares to when Brendon filled the bathtub with orbeez.”

“Nah, I’m thinking old-school. Like, us walking in on Pete and Mikey giving each other blowjobs in the bathroom.”

Josh grins. “Wasn’t that where we had our first kiss?”

“Oh my God, _yeah_!”

They share memories back and forth for a while, all of the stuff that the teachers at Barrington put them through, all of the running back and forth, all of the puking on sneakers and punches from an angry Brendon, the time that they traveled with Ashley to Times Square, and then the time that they met Chris Martin with Ryan, times where they spent hours huddled around a computer screen, eating out of boxes of Chinese take-out as they edited out curse words.

Tyler falls asleep after a while, and Josh just curls in closer next to him.

“I’m gonna go see if they’re doing anything interesting, kay?” Ashley says, getting up from her spot, and Josh nods, his eyes already closing with how sleepy he is. “Alright, sounds good. See ya later.”

\---

( _Clearly, there was nothing interesting going on back at the school because the camera cuts off. Then, a few seconds later, there’s a little label at the bottom of the screen, ‘Two Weeks Later: Columbus, Ohio’)_

Tyler and Josh climb out of a car, with a whole bunch of bags from a supermarket in their hands.

“Ash, you have the tickets, right? Cause the second we finish here, we gotta bust our ass and get to the venue if we wanna get near the stage.” Tyler asks, and he turns to look at the camera. It’s super cold outside- when Tyler talks, the condensation comes out of his mouth. His nose is red, not from the bruise, but from the cold. The camera pans to Josh, who looks like he's also freezing his ass off. He pulls his gloves off of his hands, reaches into the bag, and sets a couple of cartons of eggs on the road, as well as some toilet paper.

“I have them. Can I leave the camera on the car? I wanna help!” Ashley says, and Tyler opens his mouth to say ‘no’, because those cameras are his entire life, but Josh nods. “Yeah, sure thing. Just make sure it’s not on ice, or something.”

The camera gets hastily placed on top of the car, and Ashley comes into view. She waves to the camera before she turns around, and opens up the first carton of eggs.  

“I think Tyler should get the first throw.” Ashley says, reaching down to grab an egg. She hands it to Tyler and she grins. “It’s your asshole family, anyways.”

Tyler takes the egg from her hands, and he nods. “Alright. Josh, you grab the knife, cause we're gonna do that next. And remember, only do 3 of the tires, that way they have to pay out of pocket for it.”

“My boyfriend, so devious.” Josh practically purrs, pulling Tyler in for a deep kiss, one that leaves Tyler breathless when he pulls away. Tyler’s expression is comparable to the heart eyes emoji- Ashley wishes she were good at editing, because she’d edit hearts coming out of his eyes, circling around his head before they pop, and fall to the snow-covered ground as glitter.

Tyler curls his hand around the egg, gently enough so that it doesn’t break in his hands. He steadies himself, raises his arm, and throws.

The egg breaks against a window on the second floor with a splat. The three of them cheer. It’s cold in Ohio. In two hours, Grouplove is going to take the stage. Josh, Tyler, and Ashley are filming a documentary about a documentary. And it’s awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> edit 4/14: i changed the name of pete's sister cause im planning the wedding fic rn and i feel too weird writing pete's /actual/ sister since she's not a celebrity ya know ??
> 
> lol it's not an uma emeraldcitydowntowngirl fic unless someone gets an injury, grouplove gets mentioned, and brendon is too extra for his own good.
> 
> also josh is a hufflepuff and tylers a slytherin i do not make the rules. also #ravenclaw4life #lunaisthebest #justiceforcedric #hermionecantdraw 
> 
> anyways- im not gonna take any requests this time around only cause im gonna write the peterick wedding next :'( it might take more than a month because... its probably gonna be long & i have a WIP rn & aps are coming up (noooooooooooo) but i promise im gonna write it for the 5 ppl who are still into this series haha! 
> 
> as always, pls leave a comment if u enjoyed it! i feel like it was so. bland. but what do i know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
